Rain
by jekkah
Summary: Hotch/JJ drabble written for the Profilers Choice Awards
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Written for the Profiler's Choice Awards. Info at the bottom._

 **Rain**

JJ sighed as she watched the rain come down. She and Hotch were stuck in Texas after attending a conference. The weather, while nothing but heavy rain and the occasional thunderstorm where they were located, was bad enough elsewhere that the airports were shut down, leaving the two profilers stuck. Too bored with herself in her own room, JJ had ventured into Hotch's, but he was sitting at the hotel desk in a suit, working.

"Is there a problem?" Hotch asked, his eyes never leaving the paper in front of him.

"Why are you wearing your suit?" she countered over her shoulder.

Hotch glanced down at his clothing and shrugged. "It's what I wear."

JJ turned to face him fully. "Did you bring anything else?"

"Yes."

"Well, put it on," she pleaded. "Let's go dance in the rain!"

Hotch put his pen down and stood. "Are you feeling okay?"

Groaning, JJ pinched her face. "I'm bored. I want to do something fun."

"And something fun is dancing in the rain?" His eyes lit up with laughter.

"Yes!" She grabbed his arm and tugged, lightly. "Come on. I'm wearing a white shirt. Don't you want to see what color bra is underneath?"

Hotch gulped, his eyes widening. "JJ!"

JJ pushed his jacket off. "You think I haven't noticed you trying to catch a glimpse every time I wear this shirt?" She raised up on her toes to whisper into his ear, "I've been wearing special ones just for you."

"What is going on?" he murmured, but put his hands on her hips.

"Nothing yet." She looped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. "Nothing if you don't want it to."

Hotch slipped his thumbs under her shirt, caressing the skin there. "And if I do… want it to?"

Grinning, JJ pressed her body against his. "Then, come dance in the rain with me."

"I'd rather dance with you here." Hotch pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

JJ broke off the kiss to pant, "Only if you make me rain."

END

 _A/N2: The 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us for the final round in our annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the final ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2015 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Voting ends February 29 2016. forum/Profilers-Choice-Awards-2015/184590/_


	2. Chapter 2

_I received this review: wow! not to sound overly critical but glaringly grammatically horrific. A better way of putting; the two profilers were stranded, not stuck..._

 _The beginning part, you wrote that Hotch was wearing a suit, then you had JJ asked him to put some other clothing article on._

 _No. I think the proper wording is to have him change his clothes. not put it on. You put it on only when he's not wearing anything to begin with._

 _She raise up on her toes...don't you think it should be 'She stood on her toes..._

 _you raise your hand to ask for permission...I've never heard of a sentence; she raised up on her toes...it's gauche/ghetto talk._

 _Hotch slipped his thumbs under her shirt, caressing the skin there. Where? How bout describing further._

 _I really can't see how this story could be considered for a nomination. Polished further, it'll be fairly good._

 _Just saying._

 _ **I normally let reviews like this go, but I just can't with this one. And since you didn't sign in, but hid behind the guest option, I'm going to address this here:**_

 _ **1\. I chose stuck over stranded because I wanted to build the scene highlighting JJ's boredom and petulance, which I think is better down with stuck. It's not a grammar error that I chose one word and you would have chosen another.**_

 _ **2\. I have to disagree. When I tell my nephew to "put on his boots" when he has his tennis shoes on, he understands that he has to take his tennis shoes off and put on his boots. He's two.**_

 _ **3\. "She raised up on her toes" is not uncommon. Have some Google results: www. Google search?site= &source=hp&q=%22she+raised+up+on+her+toes%22&oq=%22she+raised+up+on+her+toes%22&gs_l=hp.3...615.48979.0.49..2853.3j21.24.0...0...1c.1. ..4.16.1890.0.g0Jf9Vt2JHk**_

 _ **4\. To call anything ghetto and to imply that it is bad/wrong is so unbelievably disrespectful. You may not like the phrase but to disparage an entire way of talking is ridiculous. I sincerely hope life opens your eyes into other people's lives.**_

 _ **5\. I think it's pretty obviously the skin under her shirt. If you missed that, I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry. I didn't go into a lot of detail because it was simply a drabble…**_

 _ **6\. … to PROMOTE the awards. The nominations are already complete. This drabble is nothing more than a tool to advertise voting in the awards. My only affiliation with them is that I know the folks that run them and several of my stores were nominated.**_

 _ **7\. I would suggest not reading any of my other fics as you find more of the same as above.**_

 _ **For anyone else that has held on through this, here's another JJ/Hotch drabble for you:**_

Hotch gasped as JJ bit his neck. They were laying on his hotel bed, facing each other, their bodies pressed together and their legs intertwined. Her shirt was laying on the floor and his pants were undone. They were engaged in a heavy make out session. There was no doubt in either of their minds where it would lead.

"We need to stop," he pleaded, even as he suckled her bottom lip.

"Why?" she asked, slipping her hands into his pants to rub his ass.

Hotch involuntarily thrust against her, groaning. "Because if we don't stop this is all going to be over really soon and I don't know if I'll be able to, uh, do it again."

JJ shot him an evil glare, but pulled away slightly. "Oh, honey. You don't think I can get you going again?"

"Oh, my God!" Hotch dropped his head. "You're killing me."

"Not yet." She sat up, reaching behind her back to remove her bra. She let it swing on her finger for a few moments before tossing it across the room. "You still want to stop?"

Hotch pushed her down on the bed, exclaiming, "Absolutely not!" before zeroing in on her breasts. It wasn't long before their passions ignited into an explosion, leaving them both sweaty and exhausted.

JJ threw her leg over his, curling into his chest. She watched the rain as she caressed his chest, sighing blissfully. "Rest up. I'm not done with you yet."

And she wasn't.


End file.
